Un Cuarto de Hora
by angelmex
Summary: Sólo un cuarto de hora es suficiente para enamorarse... UKMex (UA) Oc!fem Mexico


**Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz **

Espero y sea de su agrado

**Un Cuarto de Hora**

Sólo fueron 15 minutos…

15 minutos para que me enamorara…, sólo fueron 15 minutos los que me ayudaron a descubrir que la quería y que necesitaba estar a su lado por mi propio bien.

No supe cómo fue qué pasó, sólo sé que con las contadas venidas a un local de café barato, de bajo presupuesto, de lugar que sospechosamente quebrantaba las reglas de salubridad y que el servicio era pésimo así como sus empleados. Era deprimente, todo este lugar era deprimente, sillas de la más barata madera, decoraciones sosas y de mal gusto, de un color sobrio y nada atractivo, las mesas con rastros del limpión que cada noche era fregado para desaparecer los rastros de comida y te.

Odiaba este lugar, odiaba esta bastarda cafetería, sin embargo… siempre volvía.

Bajaba de mi camioneta a eso de las 2:47 pm., en una calle con poco tránsito, tomaba mi boina con recelo de que alguien me observase, caminaba a paso lento, siempre observando el reloj de oro de mi muñeca izquierda. Cruzaba sólo tres extensas manzanas, daba a la derecha, y entre una hilera de puestos mundanos me detenía enfrente de una cafetería.

"_The Ugly Coffe_" – Leía mentalmente el nombre de aquel local, consciente de que ese nombre le quedaba de maravilla pero no cabía duda que llamaba la atención e inconscientemente uno se aventuraba a pasar el umbral de la puerta y probar ese horrendo café de proletariados conformes con sus raquíticos salarios y de pobres estudiantes que ahorran su dinero para pagar matrículas y libros. Miré cansado el gran letrero de letra difusa y me dispuse a entrar no sin antes de quitarme la boina con elegante ademán, con la mirada arriba con actitud rimbombante.

Cuando crucé la entrada todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a mí, dejaban de beber su insulso café y panecillos para verme y hablar a mis espaldas, me observaban con asombro y desconfianza, era tan singular ver a alguien alta alcurnia en un lugar como este. Me seguí de largo complacido de ser el centro de atención en este lugar y sin más me senté en una de las mesas más apartadas de las demás, en la esquina de aquel local de mala categoría.

Limpié con un pañuelo mío la infame mesa para después colocar mis manos, esperando a que uno de los meseros viniera a tomarme la orden, pero como siempre, en estos lugares baratos y de mala reputación, tuve que esperar por exactamente 6 minutos. Así es, mi reloj era mi único compañero en esa mesa.

Una mesera se me acercó con rapidez pues despistada no me había notado. Ya a un lado de mí, con un delantal rojo y el cabello recogido en una media cola y un gorrito extraño y horrible, dijo con nada de modales:

- ¿Qué desea ordenar? – Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. La mirada desde mi asiento, molesto.

- Buenas tardes para usted también. – respondí molesto, llevando mi enfadada mirada a cualquier lugar que no sea el rostro de aquella mesera. – Lo mismo de siempre, por favor. – dije con desgano.

- E-enseguida…., en 15 minutos joven. – respondió presionada, pero antes de retirarse aquella mesara me observó con una amable sonrisa y se fue a la cocina, dejándome con un alterado corazón y una servilleta maltrecha entre mis manos.

Ella salía y entraba a la cocina, de aquí para allá, de una mesa a otra, a veces teniendo unas muy pequeñas charlas con sus compañeros meseros, moviendo en compás de mi reloj sus lascivas caderas de mujer, presumiendo con aquellas medias negras sus piernas bien torneadas sin mencionar que su piel canela pedía a gritos que mis blancas manos se contrastaran en aquel estupor de idílica imaginación y yo, desde la esquina, la seguía con mi insaciable mirada.

Era provocativa sin saberlo ella misma, era inocente aun con aquellos labios que podrían exigir profanación. Era sensual aun con aquel uniforme arrugado. Era y es mi razón del porque siempre me detengo en esta cafetería aunque ella ni siquiera lo sospeche.

Me recriminó mentalmente, yo, Arthur Kirckland, un miembro de la familia real británica enamorado de una mesera, aunque no cualquier mesera, de las afueras de la ciudad de London.

¿Y cómo se llamaba la susodicha? ¿Cómo se llamaba la bastarda que me tenía a sus pies todos los días sentado exactamente a las 3 de la tarde esperando y bebiendo un barato y simple café negro? ¿Cómo se llamaba la mesera de aquella cafetería que tanto detestaba?

Fácil…, en su gafete tenía el nombre de "Isabel" escrito.

Y ante todo, llegamos a la forzosa pregunta de ¿cómo terminé aquí?..., ese día…, lo recuerdo muy bien...

Fue como cualquier otro en la ocupada vida de un noble como yo, era bisnieto de la reina que curiosamente también llamada Isabel, y cómo explicarlo, saliendo de las molestas reuniones familiares y los modales que pasaban de lo absurdo me topé con un amigo que a veces su presencia me desquiciaba a tal punto de querer estrellarle una tetera con té caliente en el rostro, y para mi desgracia con el quien me topé era _Francis Bennefoy_, un genio, un artista francés de alto renombre a pesar de sólo tener 22 años cómo yo. Éramos acérrimos rivales desde que nos conocimos pero a veces podíamos llevarnos bien y pasar unos ratos juntos en fiestas, premieres y pasarelas de moda o algo que tuviera mucha clase, criticando y bebiendo té (bueno, él prefería el vino) pero amigos en ocasiones en fin de cuentas.

Ese día, sobre su Lamborghini blanco me invitó a dar un paseo por la ciudad de London, y sin nada más interesante que hacer accedí a su invitación, fastidiado pues él acostumbraba a llevarme a antros y fiestas de políticos y esta ocasión esperaba que fuera así pero a medio camino, a eso de las 4:23 de la tarde, Francis que manejaba llevando puestos unos lentes de sol me dijo con risueño acento:

- ¿Quieres variar por hoy? – Preguntóme, sonriendo maliciosamente, con sus dedos golpeando el volante en forma de diversión.

- Ni creas que iremos a un prostíbulo de mala muerte, Francis. – contesté molesto.

- ¿Prostíbulo? – dijo incrédulo para después echarse a reír – Oh Mon ami, ¿ir a prostíbulos y fundirse en la carne que otros ya probaron y saciaron sus lascivas manos y bocas? No, absolutamente no.

- Entonces….

- Sí lo que quieres es saciar tu libido debes buscar mujeres que no cobren por ello, debes buscar mujeres que sus labios no hayan besado otros labios, caderas que nadie haya tocado y su virginidad no se haya arrebatado. Deben de ser puras e inocentes, mujeres que se confundan con ángeles que puedan pecar. – Francis fundía su voz en una narración de pasión para después volver su mirada hacía la mía, con una peligrosa sonrisa – Arthur, iremos a buscar mujeres con cuerpo de ángeles y alma de pecadoras.

- ¿Exactamente en dónde? Sí se puede saber, Oh conocedor del tema. – dije con sarcasmo per igual interesado con recién dicho de Francis.

- Bueno, eso es fácil. – nos detuvimos en un faro, esperando a que cambiara a verde. – los lugares más concurrentes a ir son a casas de familias acaudaladas; tan protegidas y acorraladas las mujercitas que el primer hombre que les dice "te quiero" caen a sus pies y aflojan las piernas. Otro lugar es la universidad, y aunque no lo creas de esas mujeres abundan ahí, tan centradas en sus estudios que se ven obligas a no caer en la pasión pero cuando se da la oportunidad son más fáciles de abrir que una nuez vieja. – el faro de puso verde de nuevo y echó a andar el automóvil de nuevo, prologando una pausa que me desesperó.

- ¿Y son los únicos? – pregunté impaciente, hay que reconocerlo, Francis era un experto en el tema del amor y seducción y escucharlo hablar consejos era muy benéfico aunque era moralmente incorrecto. Francis nuevamente se echó a reír, divertido.

- Arthur, uno reconoce ese tipo de mujeres desde que uno la ve así que puede ser en cualquier lado pero cuidado, hay mujeres que tienen cara de inocentes y están más tocadas que el violín. Pero, existe otro lugar donde uno las puede encontrar… - se calló por unos momentos, enganchándome en su juego. – En las afueras de la ciudad, donde existe mucho inmigrante extranjero…, ahí, las mujeres de países donde la mujer son joyas preciosas que roer, santas y pulcras, son las fáciles de conseguir. Y es por eso que iremos a un café que el otro día visité, y créeme hay muchas latinoamericanas con cuerpo de diosas.

- ¿Las afueras? Odio esos lugares Francis, mejor vamos a las universidades si tantas ganas tienes de tirarte una nerd. – dije recargando mi brazo en la ventana abierta del automóvil.

- Vamos, te gustará.

- Imposible, No.

- ¡Pues vamos! – y pisó el acelerador.

Llegamos a uno de eso lugares concurridos por extranjeros y estudiantes de otras partes del país, calles que definitivamente no quería ni pisar. En fin, Francis en su tanta insistencia me hizo bajar del automóvil y entremos a una cafetería que al leer el nombre casi me río de pena por este lugar. Todas las miradas fueron puestas sobre nosotros y por obvia razón, nuestra ropa decía a gritos que aquí no pertenecían. Nos sentamos y de reojo Francis empezó a buscar a todas las meseras.

- Mira a esa chica. – la señalaba con su vista, y enseguida la observaba, era una chica con rasgos asiáticos y españoles por igual, muy atractiva y bajita. – Es filipina y tiene 16 años de edad. – dijo en susurro, yo me sorprendí con demasía ¿este hombre lo sabía todo acerca de mujeres? - o aquella. – vi a la que me señaló y me encontré con una hermosa mujer de piel morena clara y cabello castaño claro y ojos aqua… - Es argentina y tiene 19 años. Y mira a la de la izquierda… - llevé i mirada a la esquina y encontré a una radiante mujer de exuberantes senos, de piel negra y cabellos rizos. – Brasileña de 19 años. O la carismática del mostrador, es colombiana y es un bombón. - vi a la colombiana y no pude negar que a veces Francis tiene un muy buen gusto pues la colombiana era una exquisita belleza de unos peculiares ojos anaranjados. – Observa a la chica de lentes. – y eso hice, y lo que vi fue una joven de cabellos negros, lacio y muy largo, de piel blanca y ojos oscuros, atractiva y sensual – Es chilena de 19 años y… - pero fue detenido por un panfleto sobre su boca, alzándose sobre él una mesera que antes no notamos, con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. Aparentemente muy molesta.

- ¿Puedo pedir su orden, "caballeros"? – Preguntó con aire inocente la mesera de 17 años, remarcando sonoramente la última palabra. – Pero que sea algo de café y comida porque mis compañeras de trabajo no están en el menú.

Su acento que iba cayendo a uno muy oscuro nos hizo cobrar la compostura correcta e ignorando su tono de peligro pedimos café negro con panecillos de mantequilla.

- Igualada… - susurré con fastidio al verla retirarse. - ¿Y quién es ella?

- Ni idea… - dijo embobado en el andar de las caderas de la mesera esta. – la última vez que vine no estaba aquí. – y de pronto, sonó el celular de Francis que rápidamente contestó y con un ademán en las manos salió de la cafetería para hablar en la calle.

Molesto, me acosté en mis brazos que se recargaban en la mesa. Odiaba este local, era horrible y el café que preparaban a lejos olía nada convincente pues el olor se aproximaba más y más hasta que escuché el golpe de unas tasas siendo puestas sobre la mesa. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la mirada de la mesera que nos tomó la orden, me miraba demasiado cerca para ser sinceros y sus ojos miel me provocaron un repentino escalofrío pasar por mi columna vertebral.

- ¡…Bloody hell! …. – mascullé, alejándome lo más que pude, aún en la silla.

- Su pedido… - dijo con todas las fuerzas sobrehumanas para evitar reírse de mí. ¿Quién se creía esta tipa?

- ¿Cómo…? tú! – no podía decir palabra alguna, esta tipa sí que era una igualada sinvergüenza, había tomado asiento en el lugar de Francis y me observaba con una socarrona sonrisa, con su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Es usted algún hijo de papi no es así? – su pregunta me confundió. – Supongo que han venido porque creen que su dinero puede comprar la dignidad de mis compañeras y la mía ¿no es así? – fue certera y su mirada cambio a una muy enojada.

- ¿Qué gano yo con acostarme con alguien como ustedes? – Dije con seriedad. – Sólo hemos venido por curiosidad. – se puso de pie, tomó los menús y con una media sonrisa se fue a otra mesa a tomar la orden no sin antes decirme "Vuestros pastelillos estarán en 15 minutos".

Y sin saberlo, me valí de esos 15 minutos para quedar prendado en esa mesera de ojos miel, de morena piel y cabello negro y ondulado.

Un cuarto de hora se tomó en hacer llegar los pastelillos, un cuarto de hora me tomó para que me dejara de importar su procedencia, su casta y su nombre así como su pobre trabajo…

Y en un cuarto de hora Francis supo que me perdió y que no tenía salvación; aunque nunca supo con quién pudo adivinar que el quien cayó no fui más que yo.

Y antes de retirarnos, aquella mesera se despidió con una peligrosa y amable mirada. Que me dejó perplejo.

Así la conocí, así me enamoré.

…

No había día que no faltara, así sea por muy tarde que fuera, ella y yo, por fin teníamos charlas ocasionales y disputas, tanto que aprendíamos a llevarnos mejor.

Volvió con la orden y con demasiada confianza se sentó enfrente mío, acompañándome en cena pues ya era muy tarde para ser precisos y sus compañeras meseras de una a un se iba retirando pero ella se limitaba a estar sentada delante de mí, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué tal el café? – preguntó

- Horrible como siempre. – respondí altanero

- Entonces largarte de aquí.

-No quiero, Isabella…

- Isabel. – rectificó

- Como sea…

- No es como sea, principito de cejas tamaño familiar.

- Hmmp... – mascullé molesto por mi sobrenombre - Isabel en vez de estar aquí molestándome ve por un par de biscochos de canela. – contesté evitando su mirada. Ella se puso de pie al instante y con una sonrisa preguntó:

- ¿Algo más? – ella sabía que yo adoraba esos biscochos pues ella era la encargada de prepararlos y se sentía orgullosa de eso. La vi con complicidad y sonreí de medio lado encantado con aquella sonrisa suya.

- Sí… - me puse de pie, frente a frente, - Y un par de labios marinados en labial coral para llevar. – y con rapidez puse mis labios sobre los de ella, besándolos con lentitud, sólo unos segundos y otro en la mejilla, me senté nuevamente cruzado de brazos. – ¡Espero! No tardes. – y sólo por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Isabel se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, sonrojada al máximo y sin decir palabra alguna corrió a la cocina diciendo mil improperios contra mí.

Al volver ella me vio a los ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa me dijo:

- No te sientas tan contento, no es mi primer beso. – sacó su lengua y huyó a la cocina.

- ¡Bastarda! – fue lo único que atiné a decir, con las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo y mareado de todo esto.

…

Pero antes de despedirme debo mencionar que toda noche, después de que aquel café cierra sus puertas, yo, escondido entre los callejones de aquellas avenidas, la veo salir con un delgado suéter de color crema, esperando en la entrada a alguien…. Y al poco tiempo llega un joven de cabellos rubios claros, era aparentemente un año o dos que ella, agitado y con la respiración cansada, en una bicicleta, no se decían nada e Isabel se subía en los pedalines* y se aferraba en la cintura del recién llegado y se iban en las oscuras avenidas, sobre una pobre bicicleta.

No temía a que hubiera algún romance entre ellos dos porque la desolada mirada del rubio lo dijo todo…

"_Su amor se callaba y se ocultaba_".

Por lo que yo tenía todas la de ganar.

-o-o-**FIN**-o-o-

xD no tengo perdón de Dios…. Sé que debería estar subiendo el de _Un Invierno y Una Primavera_ pero mi compu no sirve y pues no puedo escribir, asi que estoy en una lap que no es mía y se siente tan raro escribir en algo ajeno así que pues el cap. 14 tendrá que esperar D:

**Pedalines*** son los Diablos como se le conocen en México.

Sí no han leído _LEHRE MICH_ deben hacerlo (xD sí gustan claro) están relacionadas pero este sólo será un one shot D: porque la historia central es el de Ludwig e Isabel xD amo los nudos amorosos (se nota?)

UKMEX porque desde que leí _Bodas de Pasión y Sangre_ de **Ladyloba** se me quedaron las ganas ): y pues esta pareja es muy linda ^q^

Habrá más one shots de esta saga (¿?), próximamente un USAMEX, un IrlandaxMéxico, un FrancexMéx, y sin falta el RussMex :Q_ todo esta relacionado people ;)

Gracias por pasar y leer :D

¿Un review? ¿un consejo? ¿felicitaciones o jitomatazos? ¿tips?

_Nos vemos~ _


End file.
